<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cause of Injury: Percy Jackson by Rdj_stark95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661090">Cause of Injury: Percy Jackson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdj_stark95/pseuds/Rdj_stark95'>Rdj_stark95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Friendship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdj_stark95/pseuds/Rdj_stark95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED ON A TUMBLR POST BY demigodlybeasts (all credits to them)</p><p>Okay but the infirmary at camp-half blood has one category that is just like "Cause of Injury: Percy Jackson."</p><p>And when Nico, who was checking the books to pass the time, asked about it, Will was just like  “Yeah, like half the camp have had a crush on Jackson at some point, and made fools of themselves on the arena or fallen off pegasi trying to impress him. We had to name a whole category after him.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cause of Injury: Percy Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm kinda drunk bc I havent slept in like 20 hours and I drank some wine during the night, but then i found this super cool post by demigodlybeasts and i thought "i HAVE to write it"</p><p>its kinda shit, its kinds short (bc it doesnt have that much content to write a long one shot) but i kinda liked it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as a joke.</p><p>The first “victim” was Gwen Keener, from Apollo's cabin. In the winter of 2007, shortly after the return of Percy, Annabeth and Grover from the Winter Solstice, the boy was able to enjoy some of the camp routine without any divine interference (no less than the normal, of course). Despite being only 14 years old, the young demigod was already considered one of the most beautiful figures in the camp, and attracted the looks of both genders wherever he went.</p><p>During a fighting class, administered by the Sea God's son, the young Gwen ended up being distracted and cut her own arm with her sword.  Percy Jackson, being the hero he is, ran up to her and interrupted his class to take her to the infirmary, which left the blonde as red as the strawberries from the camp hills.</p><p>The second and third people went to the care of Cabin 7 because of the canoeing lessons. Also administered by young Percy during the summer after the Battle of the Labyrinth, they might even seem a little monotonous at first, but when Poseidon's son stands and looks at you with his beautiful green eyes, with the muscles exposed to the sun, and with a wonderful smile on his face, I bet you too would end up unbalanced and would take your partner towards the bottom of the lake.</p><p>Of course, less than 5 seconds later, Percy jumped into the water to help them, but the scare was enough to make them swallow a little of the lake's sweet water and spend a few hours in the care of Apollo's children.</p><p>Over the years, accidents have become a day-to-day occurrence. 

Aphrodite's children being accidentally hurt by some Pegasi while being distracted with Percy's playful way of talking to the horses.</p><p>A daughter of Demeter who, by carelessly looking at the demigod while taking care of the strawberries, made a root grow and curl up on the leg of another camper, dragging him for a few meters and hurting him all over.</p><p>A son of Ares who, oddly enough, stepped on his own land mine and got hurt when he saw the demigod fighting in the Arena.</p><p>A daughter of Hephaestus who hammered her own finger while staring at the hero's muscles.</p><p>Other children of Apollo who were distracted when they saw Percy climbing the lava wall, and when they looked back, they had hit some other other campers with their arrows. 

Children of Hermes who were distracted by their pranks because of the demigod, and some minutes later, they had been victims of their own traps...anyway, the list kept going.</p><p>After the first war, the children of the minor gods were also not left out. Hekate, Hipnos, Nemesis... all these cabins had at least one incident related to the savior of Olympus. Even if he had no idea, of course. Some accidents were repeated, such as those of sword classes and carelessness with a pegasus, but it seemed that every week someone invented a new way of getting hurt because of the hero of Olympus.</p><p>Nico di Angelo, several years later, after the war with Gaea, was in the infirmary waiting for his boyfriend Will Solace to finish his shift. While the blonde examined the remaining patients, the son of Hades looked curiously at the instruments, drugs, files, among other mysteries of that place. Until he saw something in the papers that made him stop and pick it up for a closer look.</p><p>A folder with several patients files (at least thirty) was entitled Cause of Injury: Percy Jackson. The boy, curious, started to read the data and saw that the majority were stupid accidents of campers, most of them not that serious.</p><p>Looking up at his boyfriend, Nico exclaimed:</p><p>"Will, what is this here?"  exclaimed the youngest with curiosity.</p><p>The healer looked up from a table and gave a slight laugh when he realized what the other was holding.</p><p>"Oh, that," he replied, putting his stethoscope away. "Yeah, like half the camp have had a crush on Jackson at some point, and made fools of themselves on the arena or fallen off pegasi trying to impress him. We had to name a whole category after him.”</p><p>Nico looked at his boyfriend in disbelief and gave a light laugh, putting the files back where he had found it.</p><p>"Have you already told him that?" He asked as he enlaced his hands with Will's to go to dinner.</p><p>“No, we would never do that.  Annabeth threatened us once when she found out and said that it would leave him feeling extremely guilty and that it was better to leave only between Apollo’s cabin." 

The two laughed once more as they left the infirmary, ready for a nice meal.</p><p>After all, everyone acted kinda dumb when in front of the Son of Poseidon, including doing things such as summon up the dead's spirits and making they take a swin at the Styx River.</p><p>Right, Nico?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you find any english errors or mistakes thats bc 1) im brazilian 2) i need to sleep, so if you could send me some comments on anything (from a cool review to just a tip that something is wrong) i would really appreciate it </p><p>love ya'll bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>